harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Hannah Longbottom
:Hannah: "And you definitely think Potter's the Heir of Slytherin?" :Ernie Macmillan: "Hannah, he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a dark wizard. Have you ever heard of a decent one who can talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself "Serpent Tongue"." :Hannah: "Harry always seemed so nice, though. And after all, he is the one who made You-Know-Who disappear..." :— Hannah and Ernie Macmillan in 1992.[src] Hannah Longbottom (née Abbott) was a half-blood witch who was in the same year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Harry Potter. She was Sorted into Hufflepuff House in 1991. She later became both a Prefect and a member of Dumbledore's Army. In 1996, Hannah was pulled out of school after her mother was murdered by Death Eaters, but she returned the following year and was again a member of the D.A. and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. Later in life, Hannah married Neville Longbottom, and became landlady of the Leaky Cauldron, which the couple lived above. Biography Education at Hogwarts Seventh year "We're his Army, Dumbledore's Army. We were all in it together, we've been keeping it going." —Neville to Harry, Ron and Hermione upon their return to Hogwarts Hannah was required to return to Hogwarts in 1997, as Lord Voldemort had taken over the Ministry of Magic and attendance to Hogwarts had become mandatory for all Pure or Half-blood students; Muggle-borns had to go through a Muggle-Born Registration Commission before being admitted access to Hogwarts. It is more than likely as Hannah had missed her previous year of education she would be made to resit the year making her technically a sixth year student once again. Whilst back at Hogwarts Hannah became a member of the revised Dumbledore's Army now acting under the leadership of Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley in the absence of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. United once again, Dumbledore's Army continued to train students in battle and defence, and the group ran riot over Hogwarts making life for acting headmaster Severus Snape and Death Eaters Amycus Carrow and Alecto Carrow difficult. Hannah and Neville are likely to have gotten closer in 1997. Battle of Hogwarts "Harry cast more Shield Charms, and Voldemort's would-be victims, Seamus Finnigan and Hannah Abbott, darted past him into the Great Hall where they joined the fight already flourishing inside it." ::—Hannah escapes death in the battle. When Harry Potter returned to Hogwarts in 1998 Hannah stayed at Hogwarts and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort at the end of the school year. Initially, she was part of the group of students led by Fred and George Weasley who were charged with defending the secret passages into Hogwarts from invading Death Eaters. While she and Ernie protected the passage of the fourth floor, behind a mirror, Hannah was surprised by a duel between Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron and two Death Eaters, one of which was Rodolphus Lestrange. Hannah and Ernie helped Tom in combat, Ernie duel with the other Death Eaters and Hannah and Tom fought against Lestrange. However, through an oversight of Tom, dropped his guard and Lestrange hit with a Sectumsmpra. After that, Hannah stupor Lestrange with such force that his body was downstairs thrower. Ernie was petrified the other Death Eaters. Tom had been grateful for the courage and the help of Hannah and last words as he gave her the Leaky Cauldron. Later on in what is known as the second stage of the battle and fighting resumed and Harry saved her and Seamus Finnigan with a Shield Charm when Lord Voldemort sent a curse their way. Hannah stood witness to the final demise of Voldemort and survived the battle. Later life Having missed a year in education it is likely that like Hermione Granger, Hannah would resit the same year and graduate together in 1999. Sometime later after surviving the Second Wizarding War, Hannah married her former classmate and leader of the student rebellion, Neville Longbottom. She became the landlady at the Leaky Cauldron, replacing Tom, and the couple lived together above the pub. Neville's students considered the fact they lived above the pub "cool". The couple had one daughter, Lana Longbottom. Category:Female Category:Hogwarts students Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Leaky Cauldron employees Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Hogwarts prefects Category:Longbottom family Category:Witches Category:Abbott family